Christmas Eve Romance
by VampChi
Summary: It's Christmas and Zero felt a strong urge to go see a certain Vampire. Yaoi Warning! KxZ


Me: Hey guys here's the Vampire Knight one! This isn't as lemony as the first I felt like doing just a romance thing. So hope you like. I own nothing!

* * *

Christmas Eve Romance

It was Christmas Eve and most of the kids of Cross academy had headed home for Christmas, even the Vampires had headed home except for one. Kaname Kuran. He was still in the Moon Dorms saying he did not want to go home or with any of the other Vampire. He told them to go ahead and return home he would stay at the dorms.

_Sweet silence. This is much better._

Kaname was lounging on his couch when he sensed someone inside the dorm. He sat up and chuckled, it was Yuki he could smell her coming up the stairs. With out the other Vampire around she wasn't afraid to come in the dorms by herself. Kaname got up and opened the door to his room and say the young girl about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Kaname-sama Cross wanted to know if you wanted to join us tomorrow night for Christmas?" Yuki asked looking up at him with her usual smiling face.

"Of course." He answered.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow then!" Yuki then ran off.

Kaname chuckled and closed the door to his room. It was hitting about eight a.m. so Kaname retired to his bed for the day his mind on someone very precious to him and who he will see tomorrow. He knew the person wasn't going to be very happy to see him, but he was going to be very glad to see him.

~Zero~

"Yo half-wit you didn't ask the Vampire to come over did you?" Zero asked as he looked at Yuki running out from the Moon Dorms.

"Yes I did. Cross wanted me to ask him since he was there all alone." Yuki said puffing her cheeks out looking like a cute chipmunk.

"He's a Vampire not like he's going to be able to eat any human food." The silver haired boy said angry.

"Zero be a little nice! It's Christmas Eve!" Yuki punched his arm and ran off leaving Zero standing in front of the Moon Dorms.

He hated Vampire all of them, but he felt an attraction to one specific Vampire that made him want to ram his head in to a wall, repeatedly, until he didn't think that any more. He didn't wan to see the Vampire tomorrow night, or ever again if he could. He just couldn't stop staring at the handsome Vampire. The way his looked gentle but at the same time can look cruel, his slender but strong body, and his soft lips. Zero wanted to have the Vampire to some very naughty things to him like kiss him and then lick...

_Damn it! No! He is the enemy! I can't think that way!_

Zero had resisted his urges for some time but the urges had gotten stronger now at Christmas because every one was gone. All the other Vampire were gone and Zero could sneak in and see the Vampire without any problems from the others. He wanted but didn't want to his mind was waging a war and he didn't know which side was going to win...

~Kaname~

Kaname awoke to a intoxicating aroma in the dorms. The sun had gone down and it seemed it was around maybe 10 p.m. or so. He sat up and looked around the room but no one was there. He got out of bed only in a rumpled white buttoned up shirt and black pants he followed the scent to the window and saw it was opened and a breeze wafted more of the scent to him. He breathed it in like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He then spotted something on the windowsill. It was a strand of Silver hair. Kaname knew of only one person with silver hair and it amazed him that he could have gotten in and and out without his notice even in a deep sleep. Kaname then saw out of the corner of his eye on his desk a... A present? Kaname was curious and went to the small wrapped gift. He untied the red bow and carefully undid the wrapping paper to reveal a box.

_I wonder what the Zero got me._

Kaname then opened the box and laughed to himself at what he saw. It was a beautifully crafted goblet. It's stem was silver with roses branching upwards to stop just about half way up the glass. Kaname was surprised that the silver haired boy would get him anything. He thought then maybe Zero was hiding something from him.

_Maybe I should pay him a little visit._

Kaname smirked as he dressed in a clean crisp dark blue shirt and dark brown pants and put some shoes on before he walked out of the dorm rooms following the silver haired boy scent. The scent lead him to the Day class dorms. Kaname looked up at the open window to Zero Kiryu's room and jumped up in to it silently.

He saw Zero's back to him as he washed his face with a towel. Kaname sat on the windowsill waiting for Zero to notice he had a visitor. While Kaname waited he stared at Zero pale yet muscular back. The way his shoulder blades moved gracefully as he washed his face. Kaname was tempted to come up behind the boy and wrap his arms around the slender male but knew better that would cause him to struggle and growl at him. He did not want that right now he just wanted to talk... As Kaname was about to say something Zero turned around and then instantly pulled out Bloody Rose.

"I did not come here to fight Kiryu-kun. I just wanted to thank you for your gift." Kaname smiled at him as he sat at the window calmly.

Zero eyed him trying not to blush as the moonlight hit Kaname perfectly." It's called using the front door for that Vampire."

"But this was much faster. Forgive me if I scared you." Kaname smiled at Zero as Zero put the towel down and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Ok you said your thanks you can leave." Zero still had Bloody Rose in his hand Kaname arced his brow at the boy.

"SO what would you want for Christmas?" Kaname asked nonchalantly.

Zero was surprised by the question and stuttered at him." I-I u-um..." Zero felt his cheeks tinge a light pink color under Kaname's stare.

"Well? It is only polite I get you something as well." Kaname smirked at him.

_I would like you._

But Zero knew he couldn't say that. Kaname was a Vampire his enemy but the attraction to him was only getting harder as he sat there near him, talking to him, and staring at him as if he was a dinner. Zero shook his head and looked at the Vampire.

"Nothing. I'm good. I-I don't need anything for you." Zero tried to say in a cold and uncaring voice, but to Kaname's keen ears it sounded weak and unsure.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kaname got up then and walked over to Zero and was then standing right in front of him slightly leaning towards him.

Zero felt a blush now gracing his cheeks at Kaname's closeness and as he looked away."Y-yes..."

Kaname felt this strong urge inside him and for once let it take over and leaned down making the boy look at him and then kissed him. At first there was some resistance but then Zero started to kiss him back. Kaname couldn't believe that Zero wasn't shooting at him because of this. He would have thought Bloody Rose would be at his temple and Zero threatening him to Hell and back.

_This feels good..._

Kaname thought as he pressed more and deepened the kiss. Zero opened to Kaname willingly as if this is what he wanted from him. Kaname was excited to have the silver haired boy open to him so nicely no fighting, no struggling, and no gun pointed at him. Kaname then pulled back looking down at Zero seeing Zero's pale cheeks bright red and his eyes glazed slightly.

"K-kaname wh-why did you..." Zero looked at him surprised but not to un-willing to keep going.

"I had an urge to. Did you hate it? Do you hate me for doing that?" Kaname looked at him waiting for an answer.

Zero wanted to scream yes and push him away but he couldn't do it. He shook his head and looked up at Vampire and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. Kaname complied and kissed the boy happily. Zero felt a surge of happiness as he and Kaname kissed again this time fighting back for dominance. Zero though lost as Kaname tasted the inside of Zero mouth grinning to himself at the victory.

Kaname broke this kiss again smiling at Zero lightly seeing in Zero's eyes that he was close to sleep."Go to sleep Kiryu-kun you are tired and need it." Kaname smiled lightly at him before standing straight.

Zero instantly grabbed Kaname's shirt."S-stay..."

Kaname looked down at Zero and he felt a warmth engulf him at the small gesture. Kaname chuckled and nodded to the boy.

"Alright I will stay the night, but you must sleep." Kaname said as he gently took Zero hand from his shirt.

Zero nodded as he scooted over in the bed and made room for Kaname. Kaname slipped in to the bed next to Zero and pulled the covers over both of them. Zero then curled up next to kaname as Kaname went on his side and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sleep Zero." Kaname said as he saw the grip of sleep take Zero in to it's embrace.

_I hope this is not a dream. When we wake let's hope we are still here it would be a horrible Christmas to know this was a dream_.

Kaname kissed Zero's for head and then closed his eyes hopping for once that this was reality that he was sleeping next to the man that made him happy. That filled his thoughts every day and night. His scent intoxicating and his eyes piercing yet Kaname could look at them all night and day.

_Please._

~Morning~

Kaname stirred and opened his eyes slightly as light filtered in to the room making him groan slightly. He was about to move to close the blinds when he felt a weight on him and the delicious aroma oh his love. Kaname looked next to him and saw Zero clinging to him and Kaname thanked that he had not dreamed last night. He glared at the window and then the blinds shut as he pulled Zero closer before once again letting sleep grip him. His dreams filled with the man next to him. This Christmas was his favorite yet.


End file.
